


Barouder en terre inconnue

by Chapaf



Category: Les Protecteurs
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demons, First Kiss, First Time, Golems, M/M, Protecteur, cop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baroudeur est le genre de flic qui fourre son nez partout, surtout là où il ne devrait pas. Ce qui a une fâcheuse tendance à lui attirer toutes sortes d'emmerdes. Alors, lorsque le chef des Protecteurs en a plein les bottes de le voir tourner autour d'Aléna, il lui envoie un messager très spécial.<br/>Ce que Larkham n'a pas prévu, c'est que le destin a bien d'autres plans pour ces deux-là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barouder en terre inconnue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruniblondi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/gifts).



> Coucou tout le monde.
> 
> Une longue note pour vous présenter ce texte issu d'un fandom que vous ne connaissez probablement pas. Les Protecteurs, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est une série pleine de mecs baraqués, de nanas badass, de démons démembrés et autres joyeusetés qu'on doit à ma Vilaine préférée. Mais si, vous la connaissez peut-être dans le coin sous le petit nom de Bruniblondi.  
> Où lire la série d'origine ? Par ici, parce que je vous la recommande chaudement :https://www.fictionpress.com/u/939834/
> 
> Ensuite, je voudrais adresser un énorme câlin/merci/bisous/lichou à cette même Bruniblondi. Parce que, quand je suis tombée amoureuse de son Baroudeur (un flic aux allures de baroudeur badass sarcastique ? Comment vous vouliez que je fasse autrement ?! ) et que je lui ai dit que je kifferais d'en savoir plus sur lui, elle m'a dit qu'une suite était prévue dans longtemps. J'ai dit que "longtemps" c'était même pas envisageable et j'ai proposé en déconnant de faire une fanfic. Et, putain, elle a dit oui !  
> Enfin, ce sont ses persos, son bébé à elle, quoi ! Et elle m'a laissé y poser mes gros sabots. Alors, encore une fois, je voulais lui dire que je suis plus qu'honorée de sa confiance. Parce que faire des fanfics sur de lointains auteurs étrangers, c'est une chose. Mais quand il s'agit de marcher dans l'univers de gens que l'on connaît et que l'on aime, ça fait une sacrée pression !  
> Merci, ma Vilaine <3  
> Cette fic est pour toi. Tu me l'as déjà dit, mais j'espère vraiment que ça te plaît, même un tout petit peu. Je t'embrasse fort fort :D 
> 
> A tous les autres, une bonne lecture en compagnie de ces deux zozos :D

 

 

 

Depuis le toit du QG des Protecteurs, Larkham observait le paysage noyé de brume de ces lieux perdus hors du temps. Cela avait toujours été l’endroit favori d’Aléna, son refuge. Elle était presque la seule à s’y rendre, venant ici pour chercher la sérénité, et également quelques réponses de temps à autre. Désormais, Larkham comprenait pourquoi.

Ces hauteurs ne manquaient jamais de lui donner le vertige, de le remettre à sa place, lui le Protecteur millénaire. C’était si facile de se sentir minuscule et vain face à cet horizon infini. Ainsi, depuis le _départ_ de l’unique pour le monde des Norm’, avait-il pris l’habitude de hanter les traces d’Aléna. Ce lieu était devenu son préféré lorsqu’un souci particulièrement épineux lui occupait l’esprit. Ce qui était le cas aujourd’hui.

Depuis son refuge, il réfléchissait aux rapports qu’il avait reçus et aux rumeurs entendues au sujet d’Aléna. Après tout, certains Protecteurs étaient bien déterminés à ne pas l’abandonner à son sort, ce qui était une bonne chose. Et une excellente source d’informations.

Sous l’apparence presque banale d’humains lambda – bon, pas tout à fait, fallait pas charrier non plus – le trio infernal né d’Aléna elle-même, ainsi que quelques autres protecteurs, continuait de veiller sur l’Unique devenue mortelle. Or, ce que les proches de la jeune femme rapportaient avait de quoi l’inquiéter. Aléna se réveillait. Mais pas seulement…

Elle avait aussi éveillé nombre de curiosités, dont celle de deux humains fouineurs. Des flics, comme les appelaient les Norm’. Des Protecteurs au rabais, aurait plutôt dit Larkham. Mais aussi faibles soient-ils, ces chimpanzés mal dégrossis étaient en train d’attirer l’attention sur Aléna. Si qui que ce soit de… _mal intentionné_ , dirons-nous, faisait le lien, ils seraient tous en danger.

Larkham devait trouver une solution pour détourner leur attention. Du moins celle du plus teigneux des deux et, comme de bien entendu, le plus proche d’Aléna. Est-ce qu’ils se passaient donc tous le mot pour l’emmerder ?

Il avait bien une idée en tête, en fait. Un peu de coercition, deux-trois menaces musclées. Cependant, il doutait qu’un simple avertissement soit suffisant. Le mec avait l’air franchement buté, un peu baroudeur sur les bords. Bref, il appartenait à la catégorie des casse-couilles en puissance. Larkham allait devoir se montrer convaincant s’il voulait obtenir un résultat.

Un sourire vaguement sadique apparut alors sur ses lèvres fines. Oui, un messager _vraiment_ impressionnant devrait faire l’affaire. Par bonheur, il avait sous la main un collègue Protecteur qui répondait parfaitement à cette description. 

Plus il y pensait, plus envoyer Tahir lui apparaissait comme la solution idéale.

 

***

 

Une atmosphère enfumée, des lumières un peu chevrotantes, une odeur de bière pression flottant dans l’air… Le bar n’était sans doute pas un quatre étoiles, mais c’était loin d’être aussi miteux que ce que la devanture en laissait supposer. Sûr que ce n’était pas celui d’Aléna, mais c’était plutôt correct. De toute façon, le flic accoudé au bar préférait éviter « l’Autre Côté » jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fait le tri de ses idées.

Et puis ce pub était bien suffisant pour se prendre la cuite de sa vie, se dit Raphaël, alias Baroudeur.

Baroudeur…

Encore une des inventions loufoques d’Aléna. Pourtant il aimait bien ce surnom, tout comme il commençait à bien aimer la gonzesse elle-même. Ce qui était le cœur du problème quand il y réfléchissait à tête reposée. Enfin, autant que faire se peut après trois ou quatre bourbons bien tassés.

Plus le temps passait, plus les cadavres s’accumulaient autour d’Aléna, et pas seulement dans les placards. En tant que flic, il n’avait jamais lâché une affaire avant d’en avoir trouvé le fin mot. Sauf que plus il progressait dans les méandres de celle-ci, plus le chemin s’assombrissait.

Quelque chose en lui, bien logé tout au fond de ses tripes, se refusait à soupçonner la jeune femme. Il avait vu la manière dont elle se comportait avec Joachim, si maternelle, si… protectrice. Alors quelles qu’aient été les circonstances, il voyait mal Aléna se transformer en une tueuse sans scrupules qui aurait massacré son propre personnel. Et tant d’autres…

C’était à n’y rien comprendre.

 

Baroudeur se passa la main sur la nuque et remonta vers le haut de son crâne, ébouriffant ses courts cheveux bruns. Avec Gregory, son coéquipier, ils avaient retourné la situation dans tous les sens sans découvrir autre chose que des nouveaux mystères. Une bonne dose de mystères en fait, des trucs tout bonnement incroyables.

Par exemple, comment expliquer que la même Aléna était censée être morte ? Si, si, parfaitement : morte. Et enterrée. Si l’on en croyait les rapports de police et ceux du médecin légiste, elle avait même été assassinée. Encore un cadavre. Sauf que celui-là bougeait et respirait parfaitement aux dernières nouvelles.

 

Baroudeur était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu’il ne sentit pas tout de suite l’ambiance changer autour de lui. Comme en tout vendredi soir qui se respecte, le bar était plutôt bien rempli, passablement bruyant. À mesure que la soirée avançait, les gens avaient cessé de tenir le compte du nombre de pintes qu’ils s’enfilaient, et le volume des conversations avait progressivement augmenté.

Baroudeur se souvenait vaguement que la serveuse lui avait fait un clin d’œil en lui apportant son dernier verre. Sauf qu’elle n’était vraiment pas son genre. Ni ce soir ni aucun autre soir. Chacun ses squelettes – ou autre – dans le placard…

Aussi, perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut le volume sonore chutant brutalement qui lui fit reprendre pied. Accoudé au bar, il tournait le dos à la salle. Il n’avait donc pas moyen de savoir ce qui provoquait cet étrange phénomène.

Tout se passait comme si un lent frisson parcourait le bar. Baroudeur se doutait que c’était dû à une présence sur le passage de laquelle les rires et les conversations s’éteignaient. Il était presque tenté de se retourner mais, s’il en jugeait par la progression de la vague silencieuse, celle-ci avançait vers lui.

Avec un peu de chance, l’objet de sa curiosité serait bientôt dans sa ligne de mire. Il adopta donc une pose décontractée, un pied reposant sur la barre métallique et son verre à moitié vide à la main.

Son instinct de flic lui indiqua immédiatement lorsque l’inconnu arriva à sa hauteur. Il vit la serveuse qui l’avait dragué un peu plus tôt écarquiller les yeux, entre crainte et émerveillement. La curiosité et le rythme cardiaque de Baroudeur augmentèrent d’un cran. Il sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur le verre tiède et, d’une pression de son biceps, il vérifia que son arme de service était bien en place dans son holster, sous son aisselle.

Réconforté par le contact familier de son vieux pote le 9mm, il attendit un peu. À sa grande surprise, la présence se précisa et vint se poser non loin de lui, adoptant presque la même position que la sienne.

Baroudeur cligna des yeux quand l’atmosphère s’assombrit soudainement. Il lui fallut bien quelques secondes pour comprendre que ça n’était pas dû à quelque phénomène surnaturel – il fallait vraiment qu’il arrête le bourbon, ça lui donnait des idées étranges – mais bien à la stature du colosse qui s’était installé à côté de lui.

Presque bouche bée, il tourna la tête pour se retrouver, du haut de son propre mètre quatre-vingt, face à un torse large comme une falaise. Baroudeur laissa son regard parcourir cette stature, que dire, cette montagne pour en atteindre le sommet. Il ne rencontra de prime abord qu’un T-shirt noir tendu sur ledit torse. Les muscles figés dans un moment de perfection le remplissaient tellement bien que le vêtement semblait sur le point de craquer.

Quand ses yeux effleurèrent des tétons un peu saillants, Baroudeur crut discerner la forme de petites barres de fer les traversant. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et déglutit difficilement. Ses années en tant que flic lui avaient appris à dissimuler pas mal de sentiments, mais ce petit _kink_ lui foutait toujours la tête à l’envers. Baroudeur aimait ses hommes baraqués, tatoués ET percés. Sans doute son côté mauvais garçon. Après tout, c’était toujours lui qui écopait du rôle de _bad boy_ quand il s’agissait de jouer au bon et au mauvais flic.

Il reprit son exploration visuelle pour arriver à un cou de taureau, large et palpitant de veines saillantes. Celles-ci se gonflaient au rythme d’une respiration profonde. Il s’attarda un moment sur la peau de l’homme, aussi noire et brillante que de l’obsidienne sous la lumière pourtant ingrate du bar.

_OK, seconde déglutition forcée en approche._

Une ombre de barbe à peine plus sombre que la peau du mec ornait sa pomme d’Adam. Baroudeur en était presque à se dire que c’était un complot, un truc le visant tout particulièrement. _Un grand black barbu aux tétons percés ? Merde, il était décidé à se prendre une cuite ce soir, pas une q…_

Non, tout bien réfléchi, il ne préférait pas finir cette phrase. Même en son for intérieur. C’était fou ce que l’alcool pouvait lever comme inhibitions tout de même ! En temps normal, Baroudeur était de ceux qui aiment mener la danse. Mais si, pour avoir ce mec, il devait se mettre à quatre pattes, bordel, il était plus que disposé à faire une entorse à son règlement intérieur.

Encore qu’il n’avait pas vu son visage. Ce qui était pour le mieux, parce que quand ce fut chose faite, il frôla l’arrêt cardiaque.

Couilles à corne, ce mec était…

Au-delà des mots ? Au moins pas humain… Ouais, un truc du genre.

Une mâchoire carrée ombrée d’une courte barbe sombre, des maxillaires puissants, une bouche pleine aux lèvres terre de Sienne qui s’entrouvrait sur des dents éclatantes, un nez un peu épaté, sans doute le résultat d’une rencontre brutale avec quelque poing vengeur, des pommettes hautes, un front large, de longs cheveux crépus tressés à l’africaine et réunis en une queue de cheval grossière et…

_Nom de Dieu !_

… et les yeux les plus diablement bleus que Baroudeur ait pu voir de sa vie. Enfin non, pas vraiment maintenant qu’il y pensait. Quelqu’un d’autre avait des iris de cette incroyable couleur d’océan tourmenté. Aléna.

Génétiquement, combien de chances y avait-il pour que la jeune femme partage cette nuance presque indescriptible avec ce type qui, en tout logique, aurait dû avoir les yeux marron ?

_Oh et puis merde…_

Baroudeur abandonna le fil de ses pensées. C’était intenable de toute façon. Vous avez déjà essayé de cogiter, vous, quand tout votre sang a déserté votre cerveau pour aller se loger pile dans votre queue ?

Hé bien Baroudeur pourrait vous dire que c’est fichtrement difficile. Infaisable en fait, surtout quand le tissu du jean se met à frotter contre une érection à assommer un bœuf. Le genre de trique qui monte sans prévenir, d’un coup. Un instant, le cerveau fonctionne normalement, et celui d’après, il a dégringolé de vingt-cinq étages en chute libre.

Nan, à vrai dire, c’était tellement plus facile de se concentrer sur un dieu tout droit sorti de son ciné porno intérieur tout en se foutant complètement de savoir si sa mâchoire raclait le comptoir. Pas qu’il n’ait pas essayé de se ressaisir un peu, mais c’était peine perdue. D’un coup, il comprenait le silence qui s’était fait dans le bar à l’arrivée de ce colosse. D’ailleurs, les conversations reprenaient peu à peu autour d’eux.

Baroudeur, quant à lui, était toujours incapable de détourner le regard de l’apparition. Ce fut là qu’il remarqua un autre détail étrange. Outre ses yeux d’une couleur à peine croyable, le mec arborait une fine ligne qui lui barrait horizontalement le visage, à quelques centimètres sous les yeux. Ça n’était pas une cicatrice, encore moins des taches de rousseur, ce qui aurait été quasi impossible avec une telle pigmentation.

Non, c’était plus comme si une rangée de minuscules pierres précieuses – des rubis d’un rouge aussi profond que le sang – avaient été incrustées dans la peau de l’homme pour tracer cet étrange tatouage. Une ligne pure et parfaite, d’une pommette à l’autre en passant par l’arête du nez.

Cet étrange ornement rehaussait la beauté brute de ce type qui détonnait tellement dans ce rade un peu miteux. Ça n’était pas qu’il ne soit pas à sa place ici, mais Baroudeur l’aurait plutôt imaginé parcourant les grandes espaces, le soleil déposant des reflets dorés sur sa peau.

Aussi discrètement que possible – autant dire pas du tout – le flic prit une grande inspiration. Confirmant son idée, une odeur fraîche de terre tiède et de végétaux l’assaillit. Étrangement, cette fragrance le réconforta. C’était un peu comme de rentrer à la maison.

À la maison… Il y avait pourtant bien longtemps qu’il ne savait plus ce qu’était un foyer. Cependant, l’émotion qui l’envahissait à ce moment était de cet ordre, simple et naturelle. C’était presque une évidence. La chaleur douce qui s’échappe de la porte d’entrée en hiver, un gros pull en laine oublié sur un canapé portant l’odeur d’un être chéri… Le genre de conneries tellement cliché qu'on ne les voit même plus dans les feuilletons.

C’était très déstabilisant. Au-delà de cette intense aura qui faisait flasher le mot « sexe » partout dans son esprit saturé d’endorphines, regarder ce type avait un côté… sécurisant. Comme si ce mec était un roc auquel il pouvait se raccrocher, les deux pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, presque enracinés.

 

Il n’était visiblement pas le seul à être sous l’emprise de ses hormones. La jolie blonde qui l’avait dragué un peu plus tôt avait déjà trouvé de quoi se consoler. Elle s’approcha du type et se pencha sur le comptoir, mettant en valeur le même décolleté vertigineux qu’elle avait présenté à Baroudeur un peu plus tôt.

_Qu’est-ce que je te sers, beau brun ? roucoula-t-elle

Le type lui accorda un regard pénétrant qui la fit reculer d'un pas sous l’impact puissant des prunelles bleues.

_Vous avez du lait d’amande ?

_Oh putain, oh putain !_

Un direct dans les reins de Baroudeur qui descendit directement lui tordre les couilles. Son sexe eut un sursaut incontrôlable en entendant cette voix aussi profonde que le tonnerre. _Il avait dit quoi déjà, le monsieur ?_ Nan, laissez tomber, on s’en tape. Sexy Guy aurait pu lui réciter l’annuaire que ça aurait eu le même effet sur sa libido.

C’était la voix la plus grave et la plus rauque qu’il ait jamais entendue. Plus basse de plusieurs octaves que la sienne. Un timbre presque trop intense, fait pour percuter physiquement. Ce fut d’ailleurs les mains un peu tremblantes que la fille servit sa commande au type avant de s’éloigner, comme assommée par son aura.

À bien y réfléchir, c’était tout le bar qui semblait sonné. Seul Baroudeur réussissait à le regarder directement. En fait, l’effet du colosse était d’une tout autre nature sur lui. Enfin si on exceptait cette drôle de sensation tiède qui prenait naissance dans le creux de son ventre et qui parvenait presque à lui faire oublier l’érection monstrueuse qui refusait de décroître dans son jean.

Le géant contempla son verre un long moment sans y toucher. Puis il tendit la main pour s’en saisir et le porter à ses lèvres. Il prit une longue gorgée qui fit aller et venir sa pomme d’Adam quand il déglutit. Baroudeur fixa le cou puissant sans avoir conscience de se lécher les lèvres.

Il n’y pouvait rien s’il avait toujours trouvé ce mouvement ultra sexy. Et encore moins si c’était ce même geste qui l’avait fait bander pour la première fois de sa vie. Remarque, c’était une révélation qui s’était montrée utile : il avait enfin compris pourquoi il n’était que moyennement intéressé par ce que les gonzesses planquaient sous leurs jupes.

_Bonjour, Raphaël.

_Hein, que, quoi ?_

La même voix, aussi profonde qu’un canyon. Et…

_Est-ce que ce mec venait vraiment de lui parler ? D’où il connaissait son nom d’ailleurs ?_ Baroudeur était bien certain de ne jamais l’avoir vu avant. Il s’en serait souvenu. Oh que oui ! Alors qu’est-ce que c’était encore que ce bordel ? 

_Wooh… On se connaît ?

_Pas encore. Tu es Raphaël. Et mon nom est Tahir.

Baroudeur sentit tous ses muscles se crisper quand les yeux bleus vinrent tranquillement se ficher dans les siens. C’était comme si le mec – Tahir donc – était capable de lire au plus profond de son âme. Ce qui était foutrement perturbant. D’autant que Baroudeur avait plutôt l’habitude d’être celui qui en imposait, qui menait la danse.

Il se colla néanmoins un coup de pied au cul mental. Hors de question de rester étalé là comme une serpillière à bave.

_Ouais, Tahir – Il prit le temps de faire rouler le nom sur sa langue, comme pour le tester. Résultat ? Sacrément concluant ! –, ça me fait une belle jambe. En attendant, ça ne me dit toujours pas qui t’a rencardé sur moi.

_Aucune importance, répondit calmement le géant.

Il avait une façon de dire ça… Comme si ça n’avait réellement pas la moindre pertinence. Sauf que Baroudeur était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser endormir par le puits de ces yeux bleus qui lui foutaient la tête à l’envers.

_Oh que non, mon coco… Je veux savoir exactement qui et ce qui t’amène. Tu crois que tu peux te pointer comme ça, me faire ton numéro et me faire fermer ma gueule ?

Tranquillement, Tahir reprit une longue gorgée de sa boisson. Baroudeur ne put s’empêcher de fixer derechef la gorge piquetée de barbe et les tendons exposés.

_Nom de Dieu !_ Ne pas penser à la couleur de ce que le mec était en train d’ingurgiter. Ne surtout pas faire d’association d’idée s douteuse. Ne pas imaginer les lèvres charnues autour d’une certaine partie de son anatomie, l’engloutissant jusqu’au plus profond de ladite gorge qui, à n’en pas douter, se resserrerait sur lui, l’emprisonnerait dans un étau de velours et…

_Et merde…_

Pourquoi n’était-il pas foutu de fixer son attention sur autre chose que le cul pendant deux secondes ? Ce n’était pas comme si ce type était en train de le draguer. Non, il l’avait abordé en l’appelant par son prénom, ce qui sous-entendait une foule de trucs, au mieux étranges, au pire inquiétants.

La réplique suivante ne fit que confirmer son intuition.

_Je suis ici en messager, Raphaël. Je suis venu te délivrer un avertissement.

Baroudeur n’aurait pas dû se sentir aussi déçu. Ça n’était pourtant pas la première fois qu’il trouvait un malfrat bandant. Ça n’était pas non plus de sa faute si les mauvais garçons avaient tendance à envoyer sa libido dans la stratosphère.

Pourtant, l’idée que ce type ne soit là que par intérêt lui laissait un sale goût dans la bouche. Tout à coup, il se sentait un peu vaseux, la langue pâteuse. Ouais, ce drôle de sentiment tout à fait inconfortable, c’était bien de la déception. Teintée d’une pointe d’amertume.

Ce qui rajoutait une bizarrerie à toutes celles de la soirée. Baroudeur n’était jamais déçu. S’il ne pouvait avoir un mec, ma foi, il passait au suivant. Et ainsi de suite. Il n’était question que de se soulager après tout. Alors pourquoi ce serait différent avec Tahir ? Ça n’était pas exactement comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis des années et qu’il venait de se manger un râteau. Baroudeur sentit une colère sourde lui hérisser le poil. Contre son interlocuteur, mais surtout contre lui-même pour éprouver ces émotions malvenues.

_Je te préviens, gronda-t-il, je réagis assez mal à la menace. Je te déconseille de jouer au facteur de mes deux. Alors, accouche. Vite. Et tire-toi encore plus vite !

Un soupir entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres de Tahir. Ce fut suffisant pour que l’attention de Baroudeur se focalise sur la pointe de salive qui les faisait briller. Bordel, ce qu’il n’aurait pas donné pour y planter les dents, ou simplement y passer la langue. Connaître le goût de ce mec revêtait un caractère d’urgence presque intenable. Pour un peu, il se serait penché dans l’espoir de capturer un souffle, même infime. Mais les mots de Tahir le sortirent de sa transe.

_Tiens-toi à l’écart de l’Unique, humain.

_Humain ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu me chies ? Et quel unique ? L’unique quoi ? Tu me fais un remake du Seigneur des Anneaux ou quoi ?

Une expression confuse traversa les yeux bleus, mais le visage de Tahir demeura impassible, comme sculpté dans la roche.

_Je ne sais de quel seigneur tu me parles mais, toi, tu connais l’Unique sous le nom d’Aléna.

Baroudeur ne savait pas de quelle partie de la phrase il devait le plus s’inquiéter. Mais d’où est-ce que ce type débarquait ? Cependant, il préférait se concentrer sur Aléna plutôt que sur le manque de culture pop de son interlocuteur.

_Aléna ! Encore elle…

_Qu’entends-tu par là, Raphaël ?

Baroudeur poussa un soupir agacé devant l’air sincèrement surpris de Tahir. Le mec était plutôt doué pour jouer les ingénus.

_J’entends par là qu’à chaque fois qu’un type louche débarque avec son cul moulé dans du cuir noir, elle est impliquée.

_Nombreux sont ceux qui la cherchent, répondit tranquillement Tahir. Tiens-toi à distance de cette femme si tu ne veux pas être mêlé à des événements qui te dépassent.

_C’est une nouvelle menace ? siffla Baroudeur entre ses dents serrées.

Ce disant, il s’était redressé de toute sa taille. Mais même ainsi, il se sentait toujours enveloppé par la présence de l’autre homme. Pour autant, elle ne l’écrasait pas. En tout cas, pas comme elle semblait le faire pour les autres clients. Ça n’était pas vraiment agressif, simplement… difficile à dépasser.

_Toujours pas, assura Tahir. Ce n’est encore qu’un avertissement.

Sur ce, le géant termina son verre d’un trait et, sans ajouter la moindre parole, il se dégagea du comptoir auquel ils étaient accoudés. Ce fut là que Baroudeur se rendit compte de la proximité de leurs corps. Sans s’en apercevoir, ils s’étaient rapprochés l’un de l’autre à mesure qu’ils parlaient. Avant que Tahir ne s’écarte, il ne devait pas rester plus de quelques centimètres entre leurs deux torses. Baroudeur prit deux respirations rapides coup sur coup et l’odeur boisée de son compagnon le submergea. Pour autant, il se retrouva bientôt privé de la chaleur douce de l’homme lorsque celui-ci commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Baroudeur le regarda faire avant de revenir à son verre de bourbon auquel il n’avait plus touché depuis un moment. Il se sentait brumeux, et ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’alcool.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et tendit la main. À côté du verre de Tahir dans lequel restait un petit fond de lait, il ne trouva pas de monnaie. À la place, reposaient deux petites pierres qui brillaient de mille feux.

_Hein ?

Il tendit la main, perplexe, pour en prendre une dans sa paume. La lumière des spots accrocha un reflet d’émeraude dans le joyau encore brut.

_Oh foutredieu !_ Ça n’était pas un simple reflet. Ce caillou  _était_ une émeraude. Brute. Non taillée. Mais une foutue émeraude tout de même… 

Sur ce coup, Baroudeur pataugeait dans la semoule la plus totale. Quel genre de type abandonnait deux cailloux de ce genre pour payer un verre de lait ? Tahir ne connaissait pas le fric ou quoi ?

D’un geste vif, il ramassa les deux pierres et les remplaça par un billet qui couvrirait leurs consos à tous les deux et le pourboire de miss gros-nichons-en-balade. Tout aussi énergiquement, il s’éloigna du bar et se dirigea vers la sortie en jetant sa veste de cuir sur son épaule. Le lourd vêtement fit crisser le tissu de sa chemise blanche dont il avait ouvert les deux premiers boutons après avoir desserré sa fine cravate noire.

Il accéléra le pas une fois dans la rue et la parcourut du regard, à droite et à gauche. Finalement, il le vit, gigantesque, s’éloignant à pas de géant sous le halo un peu pâlichon d’un réverbère tordu.

_Tahir !

Le prénom avait fusé comme une évidence dans la nuit et Baroudeur s’en serait bien collé une pour la peine. Est-ce qu’on commençait à fraterniser avec un mec venu vous débiter un paquet de conneries ? Sérieusement…

Il se préoccuperait de l’étiquette plus tard. Il força l’allure en voyant que l’autre homme ne l’avait pas entendu.

_Hey, attends !

Alors qu’il courait presque pour rattraper Tahir, Baroudeur avait à peine l’impression de gagner du terrain. Tout se passait comme si le sol lui-même se liguait contre lui pour l’empêcher de progresser. Le bitume s’agrippait à ses semelles, rendant ses pas aussi lourds que des enclumes. Ce qui était rigoureusement impossible, n’est-ce pas ?

_Tahir, appela-t-il plus fort.

Cette fois, le géant se retourna pour lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable, mi-amusé mi-agacé. Baroudeur força alors l’allure pour le rejoindre, la main déjà plongée dans sa poche pour y récupérer les émeraudes.

Ce fut un changement d’atmosphère à peine perceptible qui suspendit son geste. Sans ses instincts et ses réflexes de flic, peut-être ne l’aurait-il pas senti. Un simple frisson, à peine plus fort qu’un souffle, vint lui secouer l’échine. Tous ses sens s’en trouvèrent aussitôt en alerte.

Tahir avait dû sentir lui aussi ce subtil revirement. Le regard azuré se détourna de Raphaël et se durcit considérablement. Il se retrouva alors nimbé de ce que Baroudeur aurait qualifié, à défaut de trouver un meilleur terme, d’une aura. Une vague de puissance incroyable faite pour accroire l’impact de sa présence. Presque un avertissement en soi.

Baroudeur le vit lever le visage vers le ciel sombre et humer l’air. Les narines un peu épatées palpitèrent et Tahir serra ses énormes poings.

_Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Baroudeur qui était venu se ranger à ses côtés.

_Va-t-en, tonna alors Tahir.

Était-ce de l’inquiétude pour lui que Baroudeur croyait surprendre dans l’incroyable regard ? Ou Tahir était-il simplement agacé à l’idée de voir un témoin gênant fourrer le nez dans ses affaires ?

Quelle que soit la réponse à cette question…

_Dans tes rêves, mon pote !

Tahir allait insister, peut-être même chercher à le contraindre. Baroudeur le sentait. Mais le colosse n’en eut pas le temps. Comme s’ils sortaient de nulle part, six types aux mines patibulaires les entourèrent soudain.

Machinalement, Baroudeur porta la main à son 9mm, attendant que les nouveaux venus s’expriment pour le sortir de son holster. Mais leurs assaillants demeurèrent silencieux. En fait, ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose à part fixer Tahir de leurs yeux noirs comme des puits sans fond. À vrai dire, ils ne prêtaient même aucune attention à Raphaël. C’était pourtant la règle numéro 1 lorsque l’on s'apprêtait à engager un combat : avoir tout le terrain et les adversaires en visuel, prévoir les coups de chacun et ne sous-estimer personne.

Pour un peu, Baroudeur se serait senti vexé d’être ainsi tenu pour quantité négligeable. Il n’était certes pas aussi impressionnant que son compagnon de fortune, mais il était tout de même loin d’être un débutant.

Soudain, l’un des loubards se décida à parler. Malheureusement pour Raphaël, il n’entrava rien du tout au charabia qui sortit de sa bouche. À moins que ça ne sorte directement de sa gorge tant le son était guttural ? Il eut l’impression d’entendre un mélange de borborygmes et de ricanements de hyène. C’était un son hautement dérangeant, presque contre nature.

Tahir ne s’en émut pas outre mesure et répondit de sa voix grave et puissante. Cependant il utilisa une autre langue que le type, tout aussi mystérieuse pour Baroudeur. Elle ne sembla pas pour autant poser souci au chef de la petite bande.

Les « pourparlers » ne s’éternisèrent guère. Pas plus qu’ils n’aboutirent car, quelques minutes plus tard, les six loubards s’animèrent comme un seul homme, passant la main dans leurs dos. Flairant l’embrouille, Baroudeur termina de dégainer son arme et mit le chef en joue. Mais, déjà, tous tenaient en main de longs sabres aux lames courbes.

L’atmosphère crépita autour d’eux, comme si elle s’était tout à coup chargée d’une myriade de minuscules éclairs. Avec des cris inhumains qui dévoilèrent des dents pointues aussi aiguisées que des rasoirs, les types se jetèrent tous sur Tahir en ignorant superbement son compagnon.

_Non, mais c’est quoi ce délire ?

Face à Raphaël, la mêlée était inextricable. Spongieuse. Parfois, Baroudeur entrevoyait l’éclat d’une lame, mais il n’entendait ni impact ni cri de douleur. Enfin, aucun venant de Tahir…

Avec un glapissement de chien blessé, l’un des assaillants fut éjecté de la bagarre, pratiquement sur les pieds de Baroudeur.

_Bordel, est-ce qu’il lui manquait vraiment un bras !?_

Tahir avait beau être un géant, il n’en était pas moins seul et désarmé face à six gaillards qui avaient l’air de savoir ce qu’ils faisaient avec des lames. Aucune chance qu’il ait pu…

Ce fut une tête encore grimaçante, et visiblement arrachée à un tronc, qui sortit Baroudeur de sa transe. OK, il n’entravait que dalle à la situation, mais quelque chose se cristallisa en lui quand il comprit que c’était bel et bien un combat à mort auquel il assistait. Un « non » titanesque résonna, ou plutôt explosa à l’idée que quoi que ce soit puisse arriver à Tahir.

En prenant de l’élan afin de maximiser l’impact de son imposante carrure, il fonça dans le tas tel un taureau furieux. Il en cueillit un dans le dos à l’instant même où l’enfoiré allait abattre sa lame sur Tahir. Baroudeur se refusait encore à utiliser son arme de service en pleine rue – et puis ce n’était pas comme si elle avait impressionné ces salopards – mais s’il ne voulait pas faire feu, rien ne s’opposait à un bon coup de crosse sur la nuque.

C’est donc ce qu’il fit, de toutes ses forces. À sa plus grande stupeur, l’enfoiré cilla à peine alors que ce coup aurait suffi à assommer un bœuf ! Baroudeur n’avait certainement pas le temps de s’interroger sur l’étrangeté de la situation mais, s’ils s’en sortaient tous les deux en un seul morceau, il aurait deux trois questions supplémentaires pour Tahir.

D’autant que son adversaire venait à nouveau de se détourner de lui pour se reconcentrer sur Tahir.

_Non là, vraiment, ça commençait à devenir vexant…_

Baroudeur profita de ce que ce crétin lui tournait une fois de plus le dos pour lui balayer les jambes. L’homme s’effondra avec un grondement d’animal enragé et Baroudeur s’empressa de le ceinturer pour lui passer les menottes. Force de l’habitude oblige, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le faire. Tout comme il n’en fallut pas plus à l’homme pour exploser les bracelets de métal comme de vulgaires babioles en plastique. 

_Nom de Dieu, siffla Baroudeur en reculant malgré lui d’un pas.

Cette fois, le type… Truc ? Chose ? La créature plutôt, parce qu’avec des yeux comme ça, ça n’était définitivement pas totalement humain… La créature, donc, ne se détourna pas de lui. Elle ramassa son sabre au moment où Baroudeur le mettait en joue, fixant ce dernier de son regard charbon.

Elle ne dit pas un mot et s’avança vers le flic avec une précision née d’années d’entraînement. Baroudeur, quant à lui, avait reçu une formation de combat au corps à corps. Cependant, il n’était pas un escrimeur, aussi commença-t-il à esquiver les coups et les moulinets de l’arme comme il le pouvait. La créature était bien trop rapide pour qu’il puisse espérer faire feu entre deux pas chassés.

Le combat était inégal, déséquilibré, mais Baroudeur n’entendait pas lâcher le morceau. Du moins jusqu’à ce que, d’une pirouette parfaitement exécutée, le type se place au-dessus de lui et s’apprête à abattre sa lame sur sa tête exposée, tel un marteau. Sauf que le marteau allait le trancher en deux sans qu’il puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Furtivement, il pensa sa dernière heure arrivée.

_C’était décidément trop con…_

Mais au moment où l’impact aurait dû avoir lieu, rien ne se produisit. Entre lui et l’arme, Baroudeur vit surgir un avant-bras musculeux, presque aussi épais qu’un rondin. Tahir !

Il relâcha un cri de rage quand la lame atteignit la peau sombre.

_Cet abruti allait se faire découper en rondelles !_

Sauf que non… La lame frappa le membre et… rebondit, comme elle l’aurait fait sur de la terre particulièrement dure ou sur un roc. Baroudeur étouffa un jappement de surprise en voyant l’épiderme de Tahir se craqueler, tel le sol desséché d’un désert. Rien de plus ne se produisit : ni membre tranché ni sang versé. Rien…

Tahir récupéra tout simplement son bras et, d’un geste d’une extrême rapidité pour un homme de son gabarit, il saisit la créature à la gorge. Baroudeur pensait jusque-là que le terme « décapsuler quelqu’un » était réservé à la fiction. Ce n’était visiblement pas le cas. Entre les immenses battoirs de Tahir, la tête du salopard sauta tel un vulgaire bouchon.

Il fallut bien une minute à Baroudeur pour se remettre de sa surprise alors qu’il fixait le corps sans vie qui s’était effondré sur le sol. Il bégaya comme jamais alors qu’il luttait pour former des mots cohérents. Ce fut donc Tahir qui parla le premier, plantant son regard d’azur dans celui de Baroudeur.

_Tu te bas bien pour un Norm’.

Baroudeur n’avait pas la moindre foutue idée de ce qu’était un Norm’, pourtant une chose était sûre :

_Tu as démembré ces gars, articula-t-il très lentement.

_Démons, corrigea Tahir.

_Démons ?

_Démons…

Baroudeur fronça les sourcils, pensant que Tahir se foutait de lui. Puis le colosse tendit la main pour désigner le cadavre qui avait reposé à leurs pieds quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Bordel de Dieu !

En fait de créatures désarticulées, ne subsistait qu’un tas de poussière de charbon que le vent de la nuit commençait à balayer.

_Je vais me réveiller dans mon lit dans cinq minutes. Ce n’est qu’un autre de ces cauchemars bizarres… Ce type n’est pas mort, ne s’est pas désintégré et tu n’as pas arrêté une épée avec ton bras…

_Tu ne rêves pas, Raphaël, répondit gravement Tahir en prenant la joue de l’autre homme en coupe dans sa large paluche.

Baroudeur ignora l’effet que lui fit le contact de cette peau contre la sienne. Il la chassa même en secouant la tête.

_C’est ça ! Ces types sont des démons, moi je suis Mary Poppins. Et toi ? Tu es quoi ?

_Je suis un Protecteur. Et aussi un golem, maître de l’élément Terre.

Un rire entre incrédulité et crise de nerf secoua Baroudeur qui chercha frénétiquement son arme tombée non loin de lui dans la confusion. Tahir suivit son regard et ramassa le flingue. Baroudeur déglutit en se rendant compte de sa connerie, mais Tahir lui tendit le 9mm réglementaire sans une hésitation.

_Prends-le si ça te rassure, mais les armes des mortels n’ont aucun effet sur moi.

_Je n’ai pas besoin de me rassurer, gronda aussitôt Baroudeur, piqué au vif. Je…

_Je te fais peur, Raphaël. Tu te poses des questions sur ce que je suis. Sache que tu peux me faire confiance si tu le désires, répondit Tahir en avançant plus près, mais que tu n’auras pas toutes les réponses cette nuit.

Baroudeur voulut se convaincre qu’il fit le pas qui les amena torse contre torse uniquement pour ne pas être en reste ou passer pour une mauviette. En vérité, histoire de fou ou pas, c’était toujours cette attraction contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter qui le poussait à se fondre tout contre Tahir.

_Tu as raison sur un point, mec. Je ne comprends rien, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Sa respiration s’accéléra alors que l’odeur de terre tiède de Tahir l’enveloppait. Un golem… Si ça n’avait pas été aussi… impossible… cela aurait été presque logique. Toute cette force tranquille lui rappelait les après-midi d’été passés à rôtir au soleil, nu dans les prairies d’Arizona.

Une intense sensation de calme l’envahit alors qu’il contemplait les yeux limpides dans lesquels un désir intense faisait écho au sien. Doucement, sans doute par crainte d’être repoussé à nouveau, Tahir leva la main et retourna poser les doigts sur la joue de Baroudeur. Cette fois-ci, celui-ci ne chercha pas à se dégager. La sensation d’être à sa place prit davantage d’ampleur.

___ Je suis vieux, si vieux, souffla doucement Tahir en se penchant. Plus vieux que tu ne peux l’imaginer. Presque autant que l’est la Terre elle-même. J’ai passé tant d’années aussi immobile et froid qu’un rocher. Et voilà que tu viens réveiller la source de ma vie. Je n’osais plus espérer que cela arrive.

_Que « quoi » arrive ? chuchota Baroudeur qui s’était contenté de se laisser porter par la profondeur de la voix et des mots de Tahir.

_Toi…

Sur ce, Tahir se pencha vers Baroudeur pour l’embrasser, et ce dernier ne songea pas un seul instant à l’en empêcher. Les lèvres pleines effleurèrent les siennes, si tièdes, si douces, si… justes. La sensation d’avoir trouvé sa place le gagna tout entier.

C’était sans doute le baiser le plus saisissant que Baroudeur ait reçu de sa vie. Tahir prenait son temps pour l’explorer de ses seules lèvres, comme s’ils avaient l’éternité devant eux. Il le découvrait, un millimètre a près l’autre, en une danse langoureuse. Rien à voir avec les baisers affamés et pressés que les mecs échangent dans les backrooms lorsqu’ils sont en quête d’un soulagement aussi rapide qu’illusoire. 

Les immenses battoirs de Tahir enveloppèrent ses joues et son crâne pour l’attirer plus près. Baroudeur se haussa sur la pointe des pieds en attrapant le mec par le tissu de son T-shirt. Il en voulait plus, avait besoin de plus, mais pas forcément plus vite… Ce qui était le plus paradoxal.

Non, en fait, il ne souhaitait tout simplement pas que cela s’arrête. Si seulement ce contact enchanteur avait pu durer toute une vie, celle-ci avait valu la peine d’être vécue.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres quand Tahir s’éloigna légèrement. Baroudeur esquissa un mouvement pour le retenir, mais son compagnon se contenta de chuchoter contre sa bouche.

_Pas ici. Patience.

Baroudeur fronça légèrement les sourcils quand une sensation de vertige, aussi brève que soudaine, s’empara de tout son être. Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour mieux tomber des nues. Adieu la ruelle mal éclairée, adieu la ville sale et perdue sous un rideau de crachin grisâtre, adieu le frisson désagréable d’un automne venteux.

À la place, il se trouvait désormais dans ce qui ressemblait à une caverne, creusée et sculptée à même la roche par des millénaires de ruissellement patient. Sauf que la cavité naturelle avait été aménagée, garnie de coussins, de lampes à huile et d’un nombre incalculable de tapis aux teintes orientales.

_Où sommes nous ? demanda Baroudeur, partagé entre la perplexité et l’émerveillement.

_Chez moi.

_Chez toi ? Je plane, hein ? Je vais me réveiller et…

_Je t’ai déjà dit que non, répondit Tahir en se penchant derechef pour faire taire son compagnon en capturant sa bouche.

Baroudeur se débattit un peu, pour la forme. Il voulait des réponses à ses putains de questions ! D’abord les  _démons_ , ensuite le coup du golem et maintenant ça ? Il avait dû bouffer un truc pas net. À moins qu’il ne se soit fait capturer par un dealer qui l’aurait drogué ?

Sauf qu’un  _bad trip_ n’aurait pas la saveur d’argile douce des lèvres de Tahir. Il ne l’embrasserait pas avec patience et révérence, juste ce qu’il fallait pour lui faire perdre la tête, comme personne n’avait jamais embrassé Baroudeur. Parce que tout le monde se foutait de lui ou de ce qu’il pouvait bien désirer. Les mecs ne voyaient en lui qu’un gros dur à même de les baiser vite et fort. 

Pas Tahir visiblement. Tahir prenait son temps. Il le dégustait, le découvrait. Et Baroudeur sentait, non pas ses questions mais l’envie de les poser, s’envoler. Et même si ça n’était qu’un rêve – parce que ça en était sûrement un – pourquoi le gâcher à vouloir jouer les flics alors que, le lendemain, il ne lui resterait que du vent ?

Fort de cette urgence, il agrippa l’autre homme à bras le corps et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche, faisant de lui-même un second pas. Tahir referma complètement ses bras sur lui et Baroudeur se laissa aller à cette sensation qui lui susurrait que là était sa place. Ils s’embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes, langues emmêlées, souffles noués. Puis leurs mains se mirent en action, se baladant un peu partout à l’aveuglette, découvrant leurs corps, révélant qui la fermeté d’un muscle, qui la douceur de petits cheveux sur une nuque…

Quand Tahir repoussa la cravate de Baroudeur pour défaire quelques boutons supplémentaires de sa chemise, celui-ci s’écarta un peu, hors d’haleine, mais sans lâcher pour autant les longues tresses noires qu’il avait agrippées.

_Oh mec, doucement, dit-il en repoussant les grandes mains qui cherchaient toujours à le déshabiller. Tu crois pas que tu crames un peu les étapes ?

OK, Baroudeur n’avait jamais bandé aussi fort pour un mec. Mais ça n’était quand même pas une raison ! Si l’autre pensait qu’il n’avait qu’à lui rouler deux pelles pour qu’il écarte les cuisses, il allait avoir des surprises.

_J’ai lu ton désir en toi, dit Tahir, comme s’il avait devancé les pensées de son compagnon.

_Toujours aussi laconique…_

Pourtant il cessa de déboutonner le vêtement et se contenta de fixer Baroudeur. Seule la tranche de sa main était en contact avec le torse à demi dénudé. Il attendait son accord, comprit Raphaël. Et c’était bien la première fois de sa vie qu’il rencontrait quelqu’un comme ça.

_T’as de la chance que j’aime les enfoirés trop sûrs d’eux, dit le flic avant de retourner se ruer sauvagement sur la bouche offerte.

Il sentit les bras puissants de Tahir envelopper sa taille et il fut soulevé du sol, sans effort apparent. Peut-être bien que le mec était vraiment un golem après tout. Sans perdre son souffle ou interrompre leur baiser, Tahir se dirigea vers un inextricable fatras de coussins et de soieries sur lequel il se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il entraîna Baroudeur avec lui, amortissant sa chute de son propre corps. Ce dernier atterrit sur le torse puissant.

Sans perdre de temps, Baroudeur déchira le T-Shirt noir de son compagnon qui était sorti dans un sale état du combat de la ruelle. Maculé de poussière et tailladé, le vêtement n’offrit guère de résistance. Il céda dans un crissement qui résonna dans la caverne.

Baroudeur marqua un temps d’arrêt, fasciné par la perfection de ce corps qui s’offrait à son regard avide. Le torse de Tahir était vraiment aussi large qu’une montagne, bardé de muscles bien dessinés sans être démesurément saillants. Et comme l’avait pressenti Baroudeur, sur les auréoles brunes de ses tétons, reposaient deux petites barres dorées.

Les reflets fauves du métal précieux formaient un accord exquis avec la peau sombre de Tahir. Baroudeur eut aussitôt envie de la lécher, juste pour voir si le goût de cannelle qu’il imaginait était bien présent. Ce qu’il le fit sans attendre. Car que Tahir soit créature surnaturelle ou bel et bien issu d’un rêve particulièrement torride, cela aurait été un crime de manquer ça…

À sa grande surprise, Tahir se laissa faire docilement. Le colosse accepta les caresses de sa langue et les langoureux mordillements dont ses tétons faisaient l’objet. Parfois Baroudeur prenait les petites barres de métal entre ses dents et tirait un peu plus dessus. À ces moments-là, il arrachait soupirs et gémissements à son compagnon qui finit par glisser les mains dans sa tignasse brune. 

Au début, Baroudeur crut qu’il allait chercher à l’arrêter, mais Tahir le laissa faire, se contentant de murmurer son prénom en une lente et profonde mélopée. Les grandes paluches ébouriffèrent davantage ses mèches qui n’en avaient nul besoin.

Baroudeur se concentra donc sur sa tâche en pesant plus fortement sur le corps de son compagnon. Prisonnier entre sa poitrine et le ventre de Tahir, il sentait la formidable érection de celui-ci palpiter en dépit de l’épaisseur de son pantalon. Sa propre queue semblait animée d’une vie propre, vibrant au rythme de son désir. Sans qu’il puisse le contrôler, son bassin avait entrepris une danse enivrante, faite d’ondulations qu’il pressait entre les cuisses de Tahir.

Celui-ci ne s’en inquiéta guère. Au contraire, lorsque Baroudeur accéléra le mouvement en quête d’un soulagement pour lequel l’heure n’était pas encore venue, Tahir gronda son assentiment et souleva le bassin pour venir à sa rencontre.

Encouragé par cette attitude, Baroudeur abandonna les tétons désormais érigés et brillants de sa salive pour descendre. De la pointe de la langue, il traça les arêtes et les méplats des pectoraux durs, goûtant chaque nuance de la peau brune au passage.

Ses mains n’étaient pas en reste, explorant les larges biceps, les épaules puissantes, et titillant ce que sa bouche venait d’abandonner. Sa langue, elle, plongea avec délice dans le nombril de son amant qui étouffa un petit gémissement.

Quelques centimètres plus bas, non loin de son menton et encore piégé dans sa prison de tissu, il sentait pulser le sexe de Tahir. Celui-ci réagissait à chaque mouvement de Raphaël, tendu vers lui. Baroudeur laissa un grand sourire se former directement contre la peau de Tahir avant de s’attaquer à la braguette raidie à l’aide de ses dents.

Ça faisait toujours son petit effet…

Tahir ne dérogea pas à la règle et, dans une langue inconnue, poussa ce qui devait être un juron quand le bouton sauta. Baroudeur attrapa alors la fermeture éclair du jean entre ses dents pour l’abaisser, effleurant au passage le sexe libéré de son carcan.

_Commando_ _? Merde, pour un peu, il aurait demandé le mec en mariage_ . 

Baroudeur força un peu sur ses avant-bras et se redressa. Il voulait prendre le temps de contempler sa découverte. Sa récompense. Il déglutit face à la queue épaisse qui s’offrait à lui, couronnée d’un gland déjà luisant de nacre.

Comme attiré par une force qu’il ne maîtrisait pas, il laissa son regard remonter depuis le sexe appétissant jusqu’aux yeux de Tahir qu’il trouva à moitié fermés. Il contempla le corps solide soumis à ses désirs, la respiration lourde du mec, ses poings serrés qui étaient retombés de chaque côté de ses flancs. Les paupières de Tahir finirent par se soulever et leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Tu es magnifique, chuchota Baroudeur dans un léger souffle.

La lueur incandescente qui s’alluma dans les yeux de Tahir lui confirma que ce dernier l’avait parfaitement entendu. À sa grande surprise, il ne trouva pas seulement du désir ou de la luxure dans les prunelles azurées. Il y avait aussi de la tendresse, de la révérence, des émotions si inattendues qu’elles le secouèrent au plus profond de son être.

Pour dissiper la tristesse qui lui tordit brutalement le cœur en pensant qu’il perdrait tout cela à son réveil, Baroudeur abaissa sa bouche sur le sexe tendu sans détourner les yeux. Il voulait voir la surprise et le plaisir se peindre sur les traits de sphinx de Tahir. Il ne fut pas déçu. Quand ses lèvres s’ouvrirent largement pour attirer en lui l’impressionnante tige de chair, une expression presque sauvage traversa le visage de son amant.

Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière et vint s’agripper à ses épaules. La prise aurait pu être douloureuse, elle ne fut qu’implorante. Ravi de son effet, Baroudeur décida de crâner un peu. Relaxant ses mâchoires et sa gorge, il entraîna le sexe de Tahir si loin en lui que ses lèvres frôlèrent les poils pubiens de son amant.

S’il avait pu, Baroudeur aurait souri, ravi de son effet. Vu la taille plus qu’imposante de ce qu’il avait en bouche, il doutait que Tahir ait souvent été gratifié de ce genre d’attention. Baroudeur se décida alors à lui offrir le show de sa vie. Il contracta les muscles de sa gorge autour du gland épais pour le masser tandis que sa langue jouait avec la hampe brûlante.

De sa main, il vint soupeser les bourses dures, les caresser amoureusement et masser leur base dans un lent mouvement du pouce qui rendit Tahir dingue. Incapable de se contrôler, le colosse commença à pomper doucement des hanches. Il impose une cadence douce mais ferme aux allées et venues de son sexe dans la bouche de Raphaël qui ronronna son assentiment.

Les vibrations durent lui faire un effet de dingue car, sans prévenir, Baroudeur sentit le grand corps se tendre sous lui. Tous les muscles du colosse se contractèrent et sa queue commença à palpiter, répandant un peu de sa saveur sur les papilles du flic. Ce dernier considéra ses options, se demandant s’il devait faire durer ou non le plaisir en se retirant.

Il s’y refusa en voyant les yeux bleus se ficher dans les siens, brumeux d’un plaisir qui semblait y avoir été emprisonné depuis des millénaires. Baroudeur engloutit à nouveau le sexe rigide au plus profond de sa bouche, puis il utilisa ses mains pour clouer les hanches de Tahir au sol. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui donna le tempo de leurs ébats.

Baroudeur montait et descendait en cadence, aspirant, creusant les joues avec délectation. Plus il sentait Tahir au bord de la rupture, plus il lui imposait un rythme infernal. Finalement, ce dernier explosa dans sa bouche en poussant un râle à faire trembler les parois de la caverne. La foudre serait tombée à côté d’eux que Baroudeur n’aurait pas été plus secoué.

Pourtant il s’accrocha de toutes ses forces à son amant, refusant de perdre la moindre étincelle de sa jouissance. Une gorgée après l’autre, il s’abreuva de la semence de son amant en se disant qu’il ne revivrait sans doute plus jamais la perfection de ce moment.

Quand Tahir se fut calmé, il conserva son sexe hyper-sensible bien au chaud, au creux de sa bouche, simplement pour le plaisir torride de le cajoler pendant qu’il s’amollissait doucement entre ses lèvres. Au-dessus de lui, la respiration de son amant était courte, hachée, même si elle allait en s’apaisant.

Baroudeur sourit autour du sexe épuisé juste avant de sentir deux puissants battoirs le soulever sous les épaules. Tahir le remonta sur lui comme un fétu de paille et plongea dans sa bouche sans se préoccuper d’y sentir le goût de sa propre semence. Baroudeur se laissa embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son érection qu’il avait juste là ignorée battait contre le ventre dur comme du granit de son amant.

Doucement, pour le tester et savoir s’il aurait lui aussi droit à l’assouvissement de ses sens, il ondula, jouant des reins en soupirant dans la bouche de son compagnon. Après de longues minutes de baisers enfiévrés et de caresses, Tahir écarta le visage de Raphaël du sien et, d’une main légère, chassa quelques mèches humides de sueur qui lui barraient le front.

_Je comprends enfin ce que les humains trouvent de si fascinant au sexe…

Bouleversé par l’intensité et l’ardeur des pupilles bleues, Baroudeur ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de ces mots.

_Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Que je ne savais même pas que je t’attendais, petit humain.

D’une pression de ses bras, Tahir l’attira à nouveau à lui pour l’embrasser pendant que l’esprit de Baroudeur s’élançait dans un rodéo endiablé. Dans le même temps, il éprouva le besoin de porter la main à sa tempe où une forte démangeaison l’assaillait soudain. Tahir le retint par le poignet.

_Ne lutte pas contre le lien, dit-il en s’écartant un instant.

Baroudeur n’eut pas le temps de répondre, car il se trouva retourné comme par magie sur l’épais matelas de coussins moelleux. Le poids de Tahir sur lui chassa tout l’air de ses poumons. Il s’agrippa aux lourdes nattes noires quand il se retrouva prisonnier sous le corps imposant. Mais le regard de Tahir n’était que tendresse et confiance.

Alors Baroudeur s’abandonna comme il ne l’avait jamais fait, offrant tout de lui. Son corps et son âme à cet inconnu dont il savait si peu de choses, si ce n’était qu’il était fait pour lui. Tahir le dévêtit très lentement, embrassant chaque millimètre de peau découvert avec la plus sublime révérence. À chaque vêtement qui tombait, il lui chuchotait combien il le trouvait beau et parfait.

Baroudeur sentit quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un sanglot se nouer dans sa gorge alors que Tahir l’adorait de son improbable regard. Personne, jamais, ne l’avait désiré comme le faisait cet homme. Raphaël réprima cette émotion pour la remplacer par le plaisir quand les lèvres pleines entrèrent dans la danse.

Pas une once de son corps n’échappa aux attentions précises de Tahir qui festoyait sur lui comme un homme en pleine découverte de nouvelles saveurs. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Qui pourrait dire.

Baroudeur finit par rouvrir les yeux quand la bouche de Tahir s’aventura à lui retourner la caresse qu’il avait lui-même délivrée un peu plus tôt. Les lèvres de son amant étaient hésitantes, tout comme sa langue. Il explorait avec curiosité les formes qui lui étaient offertes, mais toujours avec délectation. Raphaël se mit à gémir de plaisir en admirant le beau visage concentré.

Un petit détail le détourna un instant de son plaisir. Cette marque sur la tempe de Tahir, avait-elle toujours été là ? Même en début de soirée ? Il n’aurait pu le jurer. Mais la bouche gourmande lui ôta bientôt ses interrogations en l’invitant au plus profond de sa fournaise.

_Oui, comme ça… Plus fort…

Tahir lui adressa un regard interrogatif, mais Baroudeur l’encouragea d’un signe de tête avant de reprendre.

_Tu ne vas pas me casser en deux.

Pour preuve, il cessa d’agripper les cheveux souples et écarta les bras, s’offrant un peu plus totalement, sans la moindre réserve. Un lâcher-prise complet qui le laissa pantelant quand Tahir accéléra la cadence, l’entraînant d’instinct dans une danse aussi vieille que l’humanité.

Baroudeur aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps cela dura tant il se sentit transporté dans un ailleurs dont il ne savait rien. Ça n’était même pas une question de jouissance. Comme plus tôt, il aurait voulu que ça ne s’arrête jamais, que cette nuit n’ait pas de fin, que jamais il n’ait à quitter la présence familière de Tahir.

Quand l’orgasme lui transperça les reins avant de s’engouffrer dans ses testicules et son sexe, il sentit une barrière se rompre en lui. Alors même qu’il était englouti par un plaisir qu’il n’aurait pu concevoir quelques heures plus tôt, une tristesse incommensurable le déchira de part en part.

Tout cela n’était qu’un rêve. Les golems et les démons n’étaient que le fruit de son imagination trop stressée ou trop fertile. Quand il se réveillerait, seule la réalité morne et glacée d’un monde où ne brillait aucune pupille azurée l’attendrait.

C’était la révélation la plus terrible qu’il ait vécue, alors même qu’un orgasme incomparable le terrassait. Ce fut sur cet improbable mélange de sensations qu’il s’endormit comme une masse, sans même avoir conscience du tissu soyeux dont on recouvrait sa peau, ou du corps qui s’enroulait autour du sien, drapant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

Mais qui est assez fou pour rêver de s’endormir au beau milieu d’un rêve ?

 

***

 

Comme il l’avait prévu, le lendemain Raphaël se réveilla nu et seul dans le lit à peine tiède de son appartement solitaire. Point de coussin, de tissu précieux, et encore moins de Tahir. Pourtant, bien que sa literie ne porte aucune trace du plaisir titanesque qui l’avait saisi pendant la nuit, il lui semblait encore en sentir les répliques en lui.

Abattu, il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux et resta ainsi, immobile, durant de longues minutes avant de se décider à se lever. Sa peau nue frissonna au contact de l’air froid lorsqu’il finit par repousser les couvertures.

Il se dirigea d’un pas lourd vers la salle de bain où il se soulagea en essayant de chasser les vestiges brumeux de la nuit. Était-il ridicule de s’accrocher ainsi à un rêve… Un foutu rêve qui n’avait fait que le torturer, lui donnant un aperçu de ce dont il avait toujours rêvé sans jamais pouvoir l’obtenir.

De plus en plus amer, il tira la chasse d’eau et s’éloigna des toilettes pour s’appuyer des deux mains sur son lavabo. Sa peau brunie de soleil contrasta presque désagréablement avec l’émail blafard que tachaient de nombreuses traces de dentifrice.

Il se fit la réflexion qu’il vivait vraiment dans une porcherie juste avant de relever le nez pour examiner son visage dans le miroir tripartite de l’armoire de toilette au rabais. Celui-ci ne lui fit aucun cadeau, creusant ses traits déjà marqués en temps ordinaire, soulignant les cernes lourds qui encadraient ses yeux ridés de pattes d’oie et faisant ressortir son teint grisâtre.

Baroudeur soupira avant d’ouvrir un des compartiments pour se saisir de son rasoir. Ce fut là qu’il la vit grâce à l’angle particulier du miroir, la marque sur sa tempe. Un entrelacs de lignes claires assez semblable à ce qu’il avait cru voir sur le visage de Tahir lors de son rêve. Il y porta la main, osant à peine toucher la marque du bout des doigts.

_Bah, merde alors…_

Alors qu’il parcourait les arabesques de la pulpe de son index, il se sentit enveloppé d’une intense chaleur, sécurisante, tiède, tel un plaid en polaire qu’on aurait posé sur ses épaules. Et dans son esprit, résonna la voix profonde et grave qu’il avait crue sortie d’un rêve trop vite passé.

_Nous nous reverrons, Raphaël…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ouiiii, je saiiiiiis. Encore une fin ouverte ! Ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent sur les OS. Mais, mais, mais, j'ai plus ou moins prévu une suite à celui-ci. Sauf que je ne peux pas dire quand ou quoi. D'autant qu'il faut pour ça que je lise la conclusion de la série des Protecteurs histoire de ne pas faire de bourdes.  
> Donc, promis, je ne vous laisserai pas complètement en rade, mais je ne peux pas donner de date. D'autant que j'ai aussi de charmants aliens qui m'attendent :D
> 
> Ensuite, encore un énorme merci à Myriam qui, comme toujours, a été plus rapide que l'éclair pour corriger mes horreurs. Merci pour tout et de toujours répondre présente. C'est vraiment top top :D 
> 
> Et, pour conclure, petit moment pub plus personnel. J'avais déjà mentionné la parution de mon roman "Totally Nuts", sachez qu'on a récidivé avec des coupines et un recueil de nouvelles qui s'intitule "Fées d'Hivers". Vous pouvez facilement le trouver par ici : http://blog.mix-editions.fr/fees-dhivers-du-collectif-mixed/  
> Alors si cette petite fic vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil ;)
> 
> A bientôt. Je vous bisouille fort fort, tout le monde.


End file.
